The present invention relates to a new and distinctive radish cultivar, designated TBG 38 (Raphanus sativus L.). All publications cited in this application are herein incorporated by reference.
There are numerous steps in the development of any novel, desirable plant germplasm. Plant breeding begins with the analysis and definition of problems and weaknesses of the current germplasm, the establishment of program goals, and the definition of specific breeding objectives. The next step is selection of germplasm that possess the traits to meet the program goals. The goal is to combine in a single variety or hybrid an improved combination of desirable traits from the parental germplasm. These important traits may include higher yield, rounder shape, smoother texture, hypocotyl size, higher seed yield, improved color, resistance to diseases and insects, tolerance to drought and heat, as well as better agronomic quality. With mechanical harvesting of many crops, uniformity of plant characteristics such as germination and stand establishment, growth rate, and maturity is important.
All cultivated forms of radish belong to the family Cruciferae (alt. Brassicaceae) and are grown for their edible hypocotyl. Radishes are believed to be native to China and appear to be one of the first European crops introduced into the Americas. There are numerous types of radishes produced throughout the world, with many sizes, colors (white, various shades of red, and black) and shapes (such as round, oblong, and long) available. In the United States, the most familiar type of radish is the small, red globe table radish, which can be found in supermarkets year-round. Generally, commercial radishes are grown wherever environmental conditions permit the production of an economically viable yield. In the United States, the top producing states for radishes (Raphanus sativus) are Florida, California, Michigan, Minnesota, and Ohio. Radish is consumed mainly raw as a salad ingredient, tray vegetable, or garnish, but can also be eaten as a cooked or pickled vegetable. The primary known nutritional value provided by radishes is Vitamin C.
Radish is a quick growing, primarily annual, cool season root vegetable that matures in three to six weeks, depending on weather conditions and variety. Radishes prefer cool and moist conditions for best growth, with the optimum temperature between 50 to 65° F. The flavor of the radish is also dependent on the temperature, with cooler temperatures producing milder radishes. Hot summer temperatures cause radishes to crack, become pithy, and develop a strong flavor. Radishes remain in prime condition only for a few days at room temperature, as the edible hypocotyls remain in marketable condition only a short time before becoming pithy.
The radish (Raphanus sativus) is an extremely variable vegetable that can be categorized according to the season when it is grown, such as spring or summer radishes, or winter varieties. Some radishes are annuals, little more than 4 inches (10 cm) tall at maturity, and some are biennials, going to seed in their second growing season, and topping out at over 6 ft (1.8 m) in height. Most radish types are grown for their enlarged hypocotyls, and there is great variation in size, shape and color. Some are small “salad radishes” with red skins or pure white throughout. These are mostly cool-season annuals, harvested young and usually eaten raw. Other radishes get huge, up to 60 lb (27 kg). Most of these “Daikon” types commonly have elongated white roots, are harvested after a longer growing season, and often cooked before eating. Some radish cultivars are grown just for the seed pods which are delicious raw, pickled or in stir fry. These are called rat-tailed radishes in the Far East. Other radish cultivars are grown for the high quality oil that is extracted from the seeds. There are even cultivars grown for the leaves, which are cooked as potherbs, and some grown for sprouting.
Radish is an important and valuable vegetable crop. Thus, a continuing goal of radish plant breeders is to develop stable, high yielding radish cultivars that are agronomically sound. To accomplish this goal, the radish breeder must select and develop radish plants that have the traits that result in superior cultivars.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification.